Filter bank based multicarrier (FBMC) is an alternative transmission solution for orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). FBMC does not need cyclic prefixes and has a good out-of-band suppression performance, and thus has a better spectral efficiency and is more flexible on spectrum usage. For this reason, FBMC is a candidate transmission solution in a future wireless communications system. For FBMC, tails would be generated in time-domain transmission signals due to the filter bank. Although a little energy is included in the tails, information included therein is still a part of information for transmission as well, and an FBMC receiver needs to receive all useful information completely and accurately.
In a conventional method, a start position and an end position of a receiving window are obtained by symbol synchronization and a relative position of a synchronization sequence in a frame structure, and a receiver receives a signal based on the start position and the end position of the receiving window. For a signal modulated by FBMC, the main portion of the signal can be determined by using the conventional method. As an FBMC signal has a pre-tail and a post-tail with variable lengths, the start position and the end position of the receiving window can not be determined accurately to completely cover the main portion as well as the pre-tail and the post-tail, thus the receiver can not accurately and completely receive the FBMC signal, resulting in a loss or a receiving error of a part of data when receiving, thereby affecting a performance of demodulating and decoding.